Leah's Wolf
by LonestarLanie
Summary: Leah comes home after patrol to find something in her house...someone in her house. **Major Lemons**


THIS STORY HAS LEMONS ALL OVER IT. ONLY MATURE AUDIENCES. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

Leah, the only female shapeshifter of the Quileute wolf pack, walks into her front door after patrolling La Push with three of her pack brothers. She can hear a heartbeat in the bedroom across the house. She can smell his arousal. She can hear him breathing. Hear him gasping. She knows who is in the house. She tip toes.

Leah wants to catch him off guard. She wants to watch him pleasure himself before she joins in. She comes to the door and it's open. Peeking in to watch him she sees him lying on the bed with his hand around his thick shaft. His motions are slow and relaxed. He is completely naked. Moist droplets on his body nearly evaporated from his wolf heat. She licks her lips and catches his eyes from the doorway. He could smell her arousal, as well.

Walking into the room, she comes to the dresser near the door and pulls out a few scarves. Turning around she slowly makes her way to the bed. Leah grabs his free hand and wraps a scarf around the wrist and makes an intricate knot taking longer than needed. She grabs his other hand, still occupied, and does the same with another scarf. He raises one eyebrow in amusement. He knows he can get free if he wanted. She knows her scarves couldn't keep any shapeshifter bound, especially him. But he lets her.

Leah ties the scarves together and reaches down to his feet to pull him down the bed a couple feet onto his back. She puts her knees on the bed and straddles his chest while she ties his hands to the headboard. She looks into his eyes. Leah slowly lifts her tank top off and grinds her clothed pussy into his chest. She can smell his musk on his hand and runs her nose along from wrist to fingers. His eyes get darker, more heated. She gets off and slides her sweatpants onto the floor. She leans over and kisses him lightly.

Throwing her leg over his stomach, she starts to kiss down his jaw. Both sides get attention. Slowly working her way down his neck and chest taking detours to his nipples. She licks them with an up and down motion, suckling, and gently biting down. She takes her attention to the other nipple.

"Mmmmmmm," he moans.

"Shhhh," she replies.

She works her way down his stomach. Leah loves his toned body so much. She dips her tongue into his navel and he gasps. She works her way down only brushing his cock with her hair and nothing else. She reaches his legs. Gripping his thighs, she massages her way down to his feet and kisses his toes. She pulls his feet apart and rubs her way back up. She gets her tongue really wet and dips her head down. Starting right under his testicles she licks her way up and over, up his shaft, around his tip, and back up to his pubic region.

Leah can hear him breathing and sighing. She grabs his hips and puts his tip in her mouth. She closes her lips and starts to suck and move her tongue around in circles. She pushes her lips down and takes him into her mouth deeper and deeper until she can't take anymore inside. Using her left hand to squeeze and stroke the base as she pumps him into her mouth she uses her right hand to massage his balls.

She makes him moan so much it turns her on. She gets off from bringing him pleasure. She gets up and walks up to the headboard. She turns around and sinks her pussy to his face. Leaning down she engulfs his dripping cock once more.

He takes a deep drag of the sweet aroma of her wet pussy and takes his tongue and start to lick the outside of Leah's pussy. Over and over licking her lips. Then he starts sucking them deep into his mouth making her moan over his penis. As he continues licking her, she tries to get his tongue to touch her aching clit but he won't allow it.

"Please, baby!" She begs.

In one motion he dives right in and sucks her erect clit into his mouth. Leah feels his teeth gripping her nub and she get shivers through her delicious body. She starts grinding her pussy against his mouth and tongue. He places his mouth over the opening to her pleasure zone and starts sucking her sweet nectar that is flowing. He moans in pleasure as she continues to suck him so deep. She chokes but she doesn't care. Leah wants him so bad. She eases off his face and turns around to settle her pussy over his hard cock. She guides it inside her. She's gasping. She takes deep breaths. He fills her completely. She leans forward and they kiss. She licks his face clean. She lifts up and slams her pussy down.

"Oh God! You feel so good, baby!" He says

She slams her body down again and again. She starts up a rhythm. She fucks him so hard. He lifts his hips to meet hers. She put her hands behind her on the bed and leans back so he can get a good view of his cock hitting inside her juicy wet pussy. She comes so hard more times than she can count. He's getting close but she's not ready for the fun to be over so she gets up. She rolls him to his stomach. His hands are still tied up. He brings his legs under him so he's on his elbows and knees. She glides her hands down his back and rests them on his delectable rear.

"I want to taste you."

His body tenses. This is new for them both. Leah licks from his balls up his crack. She does it again and again until she feels him relax. She licks his tight little hole until she can slowly push her tongue into him. She lifts her hand up to gently stroke his manhood. He groans with pleasure. When she gets as deep as she can she pumps her tongue in and out. She can taste herself on him. She flips her whole body so she's underneath him and plunges his cock into her mouth. She grabs his rear with both hands and squeezes his cheeks. She's got a grip on him. She uses his ass to pump his cock in and out of her mouth. He lowers his body enough for Lea's head to hit the mattress. He lifts up and pushes back down. She leaves her head on the mattress and lets him take over. He's fucking her mouth. She moans. She's so hot. Her pussy is so wet she can feel juice running down her ass hole.

Leah gets an idea. She bends her legs bringing her feet to her rear. She reaches down and shoves two fingers into her vagina. She rubs them around her clit and pushes her hips up and slides her index finger into her puckered hole. She moans hard and makes him gasp. She's ready to be so full of him. She takes her hands and guides him out of her mouth by pushing his hips away. She slides out from underneath him and turns around. She slides back underneath him in the 69 position. She then lifts her legs and brings them back to her chest and rests her feet on his back. The backs of her knees resting on his thighs.

Leah's hips are angled upward. She guides his throbbing manhood into her ready pussy. They both grunt with pleasure. She can watch from this position. He brings his cock slowly out to the tip and brings it back inside her warmth. In and out he starts fucking her. She pushes her heels into his back. He drives hard and deep and fast into her. She's not made of porcelain. She can take it all and he gives it to her. He thrusts even deeper and pumps in and out making her scream his name as she cums all over his cock. It's the last straw to spread his seed. They were both sore and spent, falling to the bed and trying to catch their breath.

He pulled his hands apart, ripping the scarves to pieces. He lifted his right leg off the bed, reached down and pulled Leah to the head of the bed with him. They lay there satisfied and happy together.

Two wolves trying to create a pup never tasted so delicious.


End file.
